An electronic module may comprise two or more electronic components and electrical connections that are arranged to provide a desired circuit or functionality. For example, an electronic module may comprise a processor chip and a memory chip that are mounted on a common circuit board. The circuit board includes electrically conductive traces that may provide at least part of the electrical connections between the processor chip and the memory chip and an electrically conductive redistribution structure from the outer contacts of the module to the chips. The chips may be provided as separate packages or components that are mounted on the circuit board by outer contacts of the package, such as solder balls, lands or pins. In some applications, a cavity is provided in a surface of the printed circuit board and a component is mounted in the cavity. However, mounting arrangements suitable for electronic modules are desirable.